Breathing Nightmares
by Ruby Celesta
Summary: Since her first year, Ginny Weasley has been dreaming. Black dreams- about the boy who destroyed her, Tom Riddle. She needs someone to pull her out of this cesspool of evil nightmares. And the only one to do it is the most unlikely person imaginable. R/R.
1. Nightmares

DISCLAIMER: All original characters and places from JK Rowling's wonderful books are obviously hers; anything I made up is mine and anything else is anyone else's. I'm not making money from this. Have a nice day!  
  
*** Since her first year, Ginny Weasley has been dreaming. Black dreams- about the boy who destroyed her, Tom Riddle. She needs someone to pull her out of this cesspool of evil nightmares. And the only one to do it is the most unlikely person imaginable. *** Chapter 1- Ginny  
  
She was walking along a corridor. A black corridor from years ago. She was scared, but his hand was always there to guide her. Such a steady hand. An evil hand- she was as much afraid of it as she wanted to reach out and touch it. And she wanted to, so much. Surely she'd grown out of it by now...? But then she saw his face, such a beautiful face. Haunted, strange and deadly. And as he put his arms around her she felt a chill- of excitement, maybe- but mostly from her terror. He was still stalking her, even after all this time. Why did he still want her? She didn't want him, not now she knew who he really was. Not a schoolboy, but a terrorist. Not human, but beyond human grasp. Not Tom Riddle, but Voldemort.  
  
3333  
  
Ginny Weasley woke with a start and looked around her. Still dark. She glanced at her Muggle watch on her chest of drawers: just after 3 a.m. An icy shiver ran through her as she thought of her dream. Nightmare, more like, she thought to herself. She'd been having these visions on and off since her escape from the Chamber of Secrets and Voldemort in her first year at Hogwarts. But recently they'd gotten worse; every night she was plagued with dreams of herself and Tom Riddle together. And she'd thought she'd got over him. Obviously not. If she'd asked, she thought, they'd tell her that some of her soul that she'd been spoon-feeding to the Dark Lord through his school diary hadn't returned and she was still connected with him. She knew that that was the answer. But Ginny Weasley had too much pride. She'd never confide in anyone- it would be the death of her.  
  
3333  
  
Ginny Monologue  
  
I barely remember my time in the Chamber. By that time, so much of my life had left me that I could barely live. I was just a shadow of evil carrying out Voldemort's tasks around school. If anyone had died, I could never have forgiven myself. I told Ron once that I wished I'd died in the Chamber. I'd done so much evil in the world; my life wasn't really worth living anymore. I remember him being really shocked and he told me off: 'Now Ginny don't be like that! You know no one blames you. Besides, if you hadn't come out of the Chamber nobody would've known about Voldemort, the Chamber and Lucius Malfoy having Voldemort's school things.' I think he's still gloating about that. Poor Draco. Actually I really think it's the right time for there to be an alliance between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins with the war with You-Know-Who and all. Or are they all as evil as they seem? 


	2. Draco

DISCLAIMER: All original characters and places from JK Rowling's wonderful books are obviously hers; anything I made up is mine and anything else is anyone else's. I'm not making money from this. Have a nice day!  
  
*** Since her first year, Ginny Weasley has been dreaming. Black dreams- about the boy who destroyed her, Tom Riddle. She needs someone to pull her out of this cesspool of evil nightmares. And the only one to do it is the most unlikely person imaginable. ***  
  
Chapter 2- Draco  
  
The first day of the spring term at Hogwarts dawned as black as Draco Malfoy's mood. Bloody weather! He hadn't slept well last night and there were faint black shadows under his eyes that even someone less vain than himself could see. Making his way down to the Slytherin common room he bumped into the one girl who could make this day worse- Pansy Parkinson. 'Hi Draco! How you feelin'?' she chirped. 'Crap thank you. And yourself?' 'Oh don't be like that- today's a lovely day just look out of the window!' Draco glanced round. The only window the dungeon hosted was a missing brick in the wall that blasted in wind as cold as ice. Besides, it was underground. 'Which one? There's so many to chose I'm having trouble picking.' He growled, glaring at her. She didn't get the idea. 'So whatcha doin' today Draco?' 'Going to lessons. Go away.' 'Why won't you talk to me Draco?' The same reason why I won't go out with you, I don't like you. 'I don't like you. You know that.' 'Unfortunately... why don't you like me then?' Because you're an ugly, selfish, air headed bitch, who is so blind that couldn't tell a sock from a Bludger at a meter away. 'I just don't okay. You don't appeal to me. End of story.' 'Whatever. See you later Malfoy.' You know, if you carry on repulsing people like that you'll never get a girlfriend.' sneered Malcolm Baddock from Draco's left. 'What makes you think I haven't had one?' snapped Draco. 'Oh everyone knows you're still a virgin. A bit pathetic for a seventh year student.' Draco couldn't even be bothered to answer that comment, so he turned away. That remark though followed him around for the rest of that day.  
  
  
  
3333  
  
Draco stormed down the corridor to Advanced Transfiguration. He'd had an even worse day than predicted. Did every teacher think he was evil and therefore his marks for his NEWT coursework must be dropped by 30%? He'd done some perfectly good essays on the capture and imprisonment of Vampires in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He'd only got a B-. Why? He wasn't evil. Sure his father was, maybe his mother too. He never knew. Narcissa Malfoy hadn't spoken for as many as three years since she threatened her husband by telling him that she'd told Minister Fudge that Lucius was really a Death Eater and he had hordes of the Dark Lord's belongings and torture tools. Lucius had cast a silencing curse on his wife and it had worked- Mrs Malfoy had never spoken since. Draco had seen both of them creep out of the Manor at night when they thought he was sleeping. Maybe his mother had given in at last. He was beginning to wish that he wasn't who he was: not a Slytherin or a son of Voldemort's favourite servant or rich or anything. Just an ordinary boy. Draco was so occupied with his thoughts that he hadn't been watching where he was going- 'Ouch!' he'd walked headlong into a red haired girl who was just as preoccupied and knocked her books from her hands. 'Sorry,' he muttered, embarrassed, helping her to pick them up. He looked up. Oh no, he'd just helped a Weasley with something- what was the world coming to? 'Thanks,' she grinned at him, 'must say I'm surprised at you Malfoy.' and she walked off. 'Malfoy!' a shout echoed through the corridor. Another Weasley and his buddies Potter and Granger were heading towards him, his face clouded with rage. 'You leave my sister alone!' Ron Weasley spat at him while Harry Potter and Hermione Granger tried to hold him back. Time to go- Draco span around and walked away down the hall, brushing past very embarrassed- looking Ginny.  
  
3333  
  
Draco Monologue  
  
'Everyone knows you're a virgin...' why thank you Baddock. Is it true? Well that's none of your business, but I've definitely had girlfriends but they weren't all good. First it was this tart in my house, Blaise Zabini: long hair, doe eyes, body of a model and big tits too. But she was nasty. Very nasty. I dumped her pretty quickly- no bitchy girls for me. Next it was some cute Hufflepuff who was about three years older than me: sweet and innocent, but too much sugar can rot even the sweetest tooth. I dumped her. Number three was some dumb blonde who was more interested in fashion and pop stars than me- I dumped her. I hear that she's turned lesbian, good for her, but really I couldn't care less. The latest was a kind of fling with that Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang. She was pretty and intelligent but totally moping over Cedric Diggory and worrying about Potter. Not for me. But to my surprise she dumped me this time and told me that she wasn't ready for a relationship so soon after Diggory died. Fair enough. Currently though I am single. Bit sad really considering that even Potter has a girlfriend; he's dating his mate Hermione Granger- quelle surprise? I think not! I wouldn't mind going out with that Ginny Weasley though. I know I'm meant to hate her because my father hates her parents, but I don't. I mean I can't stand her brothers, repulsive, the whole lot of them... but not Little Miss Weasley. Ah well, it's not going to happen so shut it brain! 


	3. Don't Chase Miss Weasley

DISCLAIMER: All original characters and places from JK Rowling's wonderful books are obviously hers; anything I made up is mine and anything else is anyone else's. I'm not making money from this. Have a nice day!  
  
*** Since her first year, Ginny Weasley has been dreaming. Black dreams- about the boy who destroyed her, Tom Riddle. She needs someone to pull her out of this cesspool of evil nightmares. And the only one to do it is the most unlikely person imaginable. ***  
  
Ron Monologue  
  
Seeing Malfoy with my sister today made me more sad than angry. I can see that she's growing up and from the lecture I got afterwards I could hear it too. She can make her own choices and I can't protect her from all the evils of the world today. But I wish she'd stay away from Malfoy though. She seems to have some sort of idea that he isn't evil, but just scared. Load of bull if you ask me. I know mum and dad wouldn't approve if the two of them started dating. I mean a Weasley and a Malfoy is just an insult. We hate each other. Always have and always will. No Malfoy could ever give up evil. It's his past, present and future. And that's the way it'll stay. You mark my words.  
  
Chapter 3- Ginny  
  
'Ron how could you do that to me?' Ginny Weasley was humiliated. 'You embarrassed me completely. I do not need you chase away Malfoy for me- I can do that myself!' 'He was harassing you- I could see it in your eyes!' 'Oh Ron don't be so pathetic, if anyone's harassing me it's you. Leave me alone for God's sake- I'm sixteen!' 'Still young enough.' Growled Ron and he turned on his heel and strode away. As the door banged Ginny swore under her breath. She turned to Harry and Hermione who had stood there silently watching the whole argument. 'Is he always like this?' she asked them. 'Not all the time, but remember you're his younger sister,' explained Hermione, 'you mean a lot to him and he probably thinks you're growing up too fast. I think that's what is the problem.' 'Yeah Ron does get touchy on that type of thing.' Said Harry. 'Just out of interest though, what was Malfoy doing to you? Ron looked pretty mad.' A warning look from Hermione told him that he'd said the wrong thing. Ginny didn't answer him, but scowled and shoved past them, hurrying back down the corridor to her next lesson. 'I think I know what the problem really is,' Hermione muttered, 'I think I'll ask her tonight.'  
  
3333  
  
Ginny sat on her bed looking through her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework- 2 sides of parchment on the history of Basilisks for Thursday. It would have normally taken her very little time to do, but because of the other things on her mind, she couldn't concentrate. The assignment had taken her two hours. A light rapping sounded at her door and Ginny jumped up and opened it. There stood Hermione in her nightdress, robe and slippers with an odd look on her face. Silently Ginny let her in. Hermione sat on the bed and looked thoughtfully at her friend. It was Ginny who broke the silence. 'I'm sorry I was mad earlier. I just have a few things on my mind.' Hermione smiled, 'It's okay- I was going to apologise for Harry's behaviour actually. Her didn't think before he said anything to you- but that's boys, huh?' 'Yeah. I don't really understand them- one moment they're really mean and the next minute they're nice and happy. I don't know why.' She made her voice carefree so Hermione wouldn't guess who she was talking about. But Hermione knew. 'Draco problems?' she asked sympathetically. 'What? How do you know I like.. him?' 'I know a lot of things other people don't and plus it wasn't that well hidden. I can tell you like him and when I think about I think he likes you too.' 'Really?' 'Why would I lie?' 'Should I ask him?' 'If you want to.' 'Well I dunno. I mean if he likes me then it'll be okay and everything, but if he doesn't then he'll make my life total utter Hell if he can help it.' 'Hmmmmm. I don't know what you should do. Should I try to talk to him, see if he'll tell me anything?' 'Er, well no offence or anything, but you aren't exactly his best friend. I mean you're mates with his worst enemies, unless you count Pansy Parkinson.' Hermione laughed. 'You're right, but it can't hurt to try, and don't worry,' she smiled at the look on Ginny's face, 'I won't tell him or anyone else that you fancy him.' 'Promise?' 'Promise.' And with that, Hermione left Ginny in her room thinking over what she had just said.  
  
3333  
  
A door creaked open at the end of the corridor and Draco froze with terror. For from the archway glided a figure of a creature so terrible, so gruesome that it turned his blood to ice. His mouth opened to cry out but his screams seemed to catch in his throat so only little squeaks came out. Now the gargoyle was sliding towards him. It sent marble statues crashing, paintings cracking open like spider webs and all Draco could do was watch this terrible creature advance. Suddenly he felt his legs squeezing and as he looked down, a huge branch of a Devil's Snare was entwining his feet and it was creeping up his body to hold his arms to his side. With chilling realisation, he realised that this creature was carrying a body. As he peered closer through the doom, he saw that this body was that of a young Weasley. A female Weasley with a pile of books in her limp arms. Her throat was cut open. 


	4. Is it Malfoy?

DISCLAIMER: All original characters and places from JK Rowling's wonderful books are obviously hers; anything I made up is mine and anything else is anyone else's. I'm not making money from this. Have a nice day!  
  
*** Since her first year, Ginny Weasley has been dreaming. Black dreams- about the boy who destroyed her, Tom Riddle. She needs someone to pull her out of this cesspool of evil nightmares. And the only one to do it is the most unlikely person imaginable. ***  
  
  
  
Draco Monologue  
  
I hate my father. I've always hated him, and if he doesn't clean up a bit then I'll hate him forever more. He freaks me out, to tell the truth. All his ideas about cleansing the world of Muggles and Muggle-borns (or Mudbloods as he so nicely calls them). It's Voldemort that's done it. He infiltrated my father's mind and filled it full of his take over the world rubbish- pathetic. So now he is the Dark Lord's right hand man so to speak- aaargh! It annoys the life out of me.  
  
I don't think there's a single thing that keeps me sane. No wonder everyone thinks that I'm evil… Well, not everyone, I think that Ginny Weasley thinks I'm innocent. Scar-eee! Her whole family hates my family and vice versa, but I like her, and I think she likes me too. Should I ask her? Don't be stupid Malfoy! She probably hates you as much as the rest of 'em do. She'll make a fool out of you in front of the whole school and her brother will keep bringing it up. So I might as well just die right now, thank you very much!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Draco  
  
A scream ripped from Draco's chest as he re-emerged from his nightmare. As a prefect, he had his own room, thank goodness. If anyone could've heard him, gossip about Malfoys not being able to get over their scary dreams would follow him around for ages. By God though, if anyone could face up to that nightmare, he'd love to meet them.   
  
He brushed his sopping hair from his sweat-drenched brow and sat up. A cold rush of air from the missing brick in his wall met him instantly shocking him out of his cold memories. And his first thought was to get to the Weasley girl and see that she was all right.   
  
He was halfway down the cold dungeon stairs when he realised he couldn't get near any Gryffindor, never mind Miss Weasley. They were all secure in their cosy tower dormitories (which he hadn't a clue in which tower to look), guarded by charms and passwords to stop any 'evil' Slytherins like himself getting in. He'd have to check if she was around next morning at break. It was going to be a long wait.  
  
3333  
  
He never saw her that day. There was no red haired girl strolling down the corridors with her friends, no Ginny Weasley eating her lunch or dinner in the Great Hall. In fact no one knew where she was, but something told them not to worry, Ginny Weasley could take good care of herself.  
  
3333  
  
Ginny was falling. It felt as though she would never land, the ground was so far away… All she could she was him. His eyes, his face, his body. She wanted to see him as much as she hated him. It was terrible; she couldn't even control herself anymore. This was just like it was in her first year, but quicker. How would it end this time? She'd petrified Muggle borns- some of whom were her good friends… Of course, she had no idea what she was doing.   
  
She needed to ask him. Just to make sure. Could it be the same as last time? Was Malfoy's dad behind it all? She needed to ask- just to make sure. She couldn't afford to let herself go through this again. Not only was she in danger of killing others, she was a menace to herself.  
  
3333  
  
Draco was on his own. Again. It was about the sixth time this week; he couldn't work out what was wrong. It wasn't like he smelt funny or anything, unless the supposed 'evil' inside his heart was radiating out of him and making an aura of stench around him. Unlikely, but quite interesting when he thought about it.  
  
So what was he going to do about Weasley? It was disturbing; he'd never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his life. They were right about the hormonal teenage hunger pangs… he always felt hungry. Starving, even. It scared him, really scared him.   
  
Really the only solution for him was to wait until Ginny turned up again. Then he could satisfy his hunger.  
  
  
  
Harry Monologue  
  
Okay, when you're a hero, you're not supposed to get afraid- right? Well, I have to say I'm nervous… but the stumping thing is I DON'T KNOW WHY! It's been bugging me for a while. It's as though my anti-evil system is kicking in and telling me to get out before something else happens. Something terrible.  
  
But I can't leave. There are more than just friends here at Hogwarts. I mean Hermione's more than just a friend and you can't run from love. No matter how hard you try. Also there are the teachers. How could I just abandon the adults who've helped me (well, apart from Snape and Filch!) get used to my status and taught me so much. Corny, but it's true.   
Then there are the Weasleys, most prominently, Ron: what does one do without a friend like him? Perish? I don't know. I just feel I must stay.  
  
There is something else worrying me. Something way more important than any of my problems. It's Ginny. She's becoming just like she was when she was controlled by Tom Riddle's diary. What if Voldemort is using her again to taunt me? It's sad; I find it hard to have friends without putting them in terrible danger. I need my friends, but I need to destroy Voldemort myself. 


End file.
